Hammer throw
Yuriy Sedykh 86.74 m (1986) |ORmen= Sergey Litvinov 84.80 m (1988) |WRwomen= Anita Włodarczyk 82.98 m (2016) |ORwomen= Anita Włodarczyk 82.29 m (2016) }} version of event]] (middle)]] The hammer throw is one of the four throwing events in regular track and field competitions, along with the discus throw, shot put and javelin. The "hammer" used in this sport is not like any of the tools also called by that name. It consists of a metal ball attached by a steel wire to a grip. The size of the ball varies between men's and women's competitions (see Competition section below for details). History With roots dating back to the 15th century, the contemporary version of the hammer throw is one of the oldest of Olympic Games competitions, first included at the 1900 games in Paris, France (the second Olympiad of the modern era). Its history since the late 1960s and legacy prior to inclusion in the Olympics have been dominated by European and Eastern European influence, which has affected interest in the event in other parts of the world. The hammer evolved from its early informal origins to become part of the Scottish Highland games in the late 18th century, where the original version of the event is still contested today. While the men's hammer throw has been part of the Olympics since 1900, the International Association of Athletics Federations did not start ratifying women's marks until 1995. Women's hammer throw was first included in the Olympics at the 2000 summer games in Sydney, Australia, after having been included in the World Championships a year earlier. Competition The men's hammer weighs and measures in length, and the women's hammer weighs and in length. Like the other throwing events, the competition is decided by who can throw the implement the farthest. Although commonly thought of as a strength event, technical advancements in the last 30 years have evolved hammer throw competition to a point where more focus is on speed in order to gain maximum distance. The throwing motion involves about two swings from stationary position, then three, four or very rarely five rotations of the body in circular motion using a complicated heel-toe movement of the foot. The ball moves in a circular path, gradually increasing in velocity with each turn with the high point of the hammer ball toward the target sector and the low point at the back of the circle. The thrower releases the ball at the side of the circle as the hammer's velocity tends upward and toward the target. the men's hammer world record is held by Yuriy Sedykh, who threw at the 1986 European Athletics Championships in Stuttgart, West Germany on 30 August. The world record for the women's hammer is held by Anita Włodarczyk, who threw during the Kamila Skolimowska Memorial on 28 August 2016. All-time top 25 hammer throwers Men *Updated August 2015 Notes Below is a list of all other throws superior to 86.50 metres: *Yuriy Sedykh 86.66 m (1986). Sedykh also threw 86.68 m and 86.62 m ancillary marks during world record competition. Non-legal marks *Ivan Tsikhan of Belarus also threw 86.73 on 3 July 2005 in Brest, but this performance was annulled due to drugs disqualification. Women *Correct as of September 2019. Notes Below is a list of throws equal or superior to 78.00 m: *Anita Włodarczyk also threw 82.87 m (2017), 82.29 m (2016), 81.77 m (2016), 81.74 (2016), 81.63 m (2017), 81.27 m (2016), 81.08 m (2015), 80.85 m (2015), 80.79 m (2017), 80.73 m (2017), 80.69 m (2017), 80.42 m (2017), 80.40 m (2016), 80.31 m (2016), 80.26 m (2016), 79.80 m (2017), 79.73 m (2017), 79.72 m (2017), 79.68 m (2016, 2017), 79.67 m (2016), 79.63 m (2017), 79.62 m (2016), 79.61 m (2016), 79.59 m (2018), 79.58 m (2016), 79.48 m (2016), 79.45 m (2016), 79.39 m (2016), 79.27 m (2017), 79.23 m (2017), 79.07 m (2017), 79.06 m (2017), 78.94 m (2018), 78.76 m (2014), 78.74 m (2018), 78.69 m (2016), 78.59 m (2017), 78.55 m (2018), 78.54 m (2016), 78.52 m (2017), 78.46 m (2013), 78.35 m (2017), 78.30 m (2010), 78.28 m (2015), 78.24 m (2015), 78.22 m (2013), 78.17 m (2014), 78.16 m (2015), 78.14 m (2016), 78.10 (2016), 78.00 m (2017). *Tatyana Lysenko also threw 78.51 m (2012) and 78.15 m (2013). *Betty Heidler also threw 78.07 m (2012) and 78.00 m (2014). *DeAnna Price also threw 78.12 m (2018). Non-legal marks The following athletes had their performances (over 77.00 m) annulled due to doping offences: *Aksana Miankova (Belarus) 78.69 m and 78.19 m (both 2012) *Gulfiya Agafonova (Russia) 77.36 m (2007) Olympic medalists Men Women World Championships medalists Men Women Season's bests Men Women See also * List of hammer throwers Notes and references External links *IAAF list of hammer-throw records in XML *HammerThrow.eu (Results, Top-Lists, Records, Videos, ...) *HammerThrow.org (Information about the event, coaching tips and resources, ...) *Statistics *Hammer Throw Records *Hammer Throw History Category:Hammer throw Category:Individual sports Category:Events in track and field Category:Sports originating in Scotland Category:Throwing sports Category:Summer Olympic disciplines in athletics Category:Articles containing video clips